


Gold Whop Whop Whop

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous asked prompt-a-klaine-fic :Kurt and Blaine's fiftieth wedding anniversary! Lots of sappy speeches and our boys as old gentlemen who are still completely crazy about each other and behaving like a pair of teenagers head over heels in love with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> Could be seen as a distant follow-up to this and this

Dan chances a glance in the grand room  _ they _ booked for their dads’ anniversary, and he groans.

Cecilia looks at him, cocks his head to the side--just like Dad--before wincing--just like Pops. “At it again?”

“Yep.”

“Eurgh,” she says, pulling a disgusted face that makes their respective spawns giggle in a corner. “Don’t get me wrong, brother, I am glad our parents are celebrating their 50th, but … eurgh!”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Dan says, leaning against the door to keep Lucas and Thea from sneaking in and seeing their grandfathers …

_ Eurgh _ indeed.

“You’d think that at more than 70 years-old, they would learn to reign it in.”

“Excuse you, I assumed that there was no more it to be reigned in at their age,” Cecilia counters, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “Come on, we booked the room for the afternoon, they can’t be going at it directly on the table, ri--”

“What are Papi and Saba doing?”

Of course Dan’s  [ youngest  ](https://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Sleeveless-Printed-Fruit-Girls-Dresses-Robe-De-Ceremonie-Next-Kids-Princess-Party-Girls-Gown-Dresses-For/32707828581.html?spm=2114.10010108.1000017.2.2ppzMP) escaped his surveillance. Taking a knee, he faces the wide, dark eyes of his daughter. “What did you hear, Blue?”

The little girl puts two fingers in her mouth before replying around them. “Are Papi and Saba in t’ouble?”

“Yes, very much so,” he says, picking Bleuenn up on his hip--God she’s getting heavy--and brushing her hair over her shoulder. “They are being naughty,” he adds, lowering his voice to “secret” level.

In the background, he can hear Lucas and Thea’s giggles getting a new wind.

Cecilia shakes her head again and gently hipchecks him out of the way to knock on the door. “Fathers, we have to stick to the schedule,” she calls, looking at the ceiling for strength. From the corner of her eyes, she can see all the children-in-law sipping on some golden drink and outright laughing at her and Dan.

“Traitors,” she mouths at her spouses, and they raise their glass to her when the door opens.

“Hey Cilia,” Dad says, not even looking dishevelled in his beautiful suit that makes his eyes look golden. “Sorry, sweetie.”

“You just couldn’t help yourself?” she asks with a raised eyebrow that is purely Kurt Hummel Anderson, and she knows that Dad knows it if his beaming smile is any indication. “You too are just too much.”

Dad’s smile turns sheepish and he looks over his shoulder. “I would apologize,” he says with a little shrug, “but have you looked at your father?” They both look at Kurt, standing tall at the head of the table, his silver hair swept back and his white moustache perfectly curled, looking just as formidable at 70 as he did for all of Cecilia’s life.

“He’s very handsome, I’ll give you that,” she tells to her Dad who blushes, high on his cheek--well, on the part not hidden by his Santa Claus’ beard.

“He is,” Blaine says as he walks back to Kurt and wraps his arm around his waist. Kurt’s arm immediately mirrors him, and they hold each other close as Kurt bends his head to whisper in Blaine’s ear, and then Cecilia might always be out of the room, lost as they are in each other’s.

“Ahem.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” Kurt says, straightening up before pulling Blaine’s chair. “Let’s sit down, let’s eat, let’s party like it’s 2016!”

Cecilia playfully rolls her eyes, but she goes to get the other guests. “No more shenanigans, you two,” she warns, and both her dads open wide eyes.

“Us?”

“We would never.”

“Angels, we are angels.”

“Look, hands over the table.”

“As if I didn’t know what you do with your feet,” Cecilia mutters, loud enough for them to hear her.

\---

Bleuenn keeps her eyes on her grandfathers all through the meal, in that staring, serious way some children master before puberty.

“Are you okay, chouquette?” Kurt asks once the plates have been taken away and they wait for the cake.

She nods before asking for help to get down, trotting up to him and raising her arms to be lifted.

“Dad--,” Dan starts in warning, but Kurt’s glare is still as potent as it was forty years ago. “Never mind.”

Kurt reaches down and lift his granddaughter to his lap, shielding her from her parents’ eyes as Blaine slips her a candy. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asks, petting her back soothingly.

“Dad said you we’e in t’ouble,” she says quietly, rolling the candy in her cheek to be able to talk, her hands fiddling with Kurt’s jacket’s lapels. “I don’t want you to be in t’ouble.”

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look before looking at their son in perfect sync.

“What did I do?” is his immediate defense, all grown-up as he may be.

“So we’re in trouble?” Blaine asks, leaning back in his chair and crossing his fingers over his chest.

Dan blushes under his older son and his wife’s snickers.

He tries very hard not to look in his sister and her spouses’ direction.

“Pops,” he says very softly, giving him his best kicked puppy look. It’s something of a relief to see that it’s still effective even at his age.

_ Forty-five, and it still works. _

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head before turning to Kurt, as if it’s only the two of them in the room. “Look at him, our son still thinks he can get out of t’ouble with those eyes.”

Kurt gives a long look at Dan while twirling his moustache’s ends and shrugs. “He did learn from the best,” he replies, smiling at Blaine.

For the whole five seconds, no one else seemingly exists but them.

“Saba,” Thea calls, head resting on her joined hands, “will you sing today?”

“Thea,” Cecilia scolds her eldest, but she returns the look with all the aplomb of a thirteen year old.

“She’s right, ‘Cilia,” Blaine says, pushing his chair away and holding his hand up for Kurt. “It  _ is  _ a tradition after all.”

Kurt sits Bleuenn in Blaine’s chair and pinches her cheek as he follows, his hand wrapped tightly around Blaine’s. “And we always considered this tradition to be the reason we pulled through the years,” he adds, kissing his husband’s temple. “My love,” Kurt continues, holding Blaine’s hand, “we made it to half a century. We became fathers, we became grandfathers, we became Godparents, we rose to fame and we retired in peace.” He pauses to take a breath, and Blaine reaches up to cup his cheek with a soft smile. “We have been in love for more than fifty years, but every day feels like I’m falling in love with you all over again.”

“Like we’re meeting each other for the first time,” Blaine cuts in, his voice soft yet strong.

Dan’s vision is slightly fuzzy, and he doesn’t care when Kim-Ly squeezes his hand.

“Every moment we spend together feels like a moment to be cherished, a “something special” that I will take with me for the rest of my life,” Kurt continues.

Blaine nods, eyes shining in the soft light of the room, and across the table, Cecilia sniffs discreetly.

“There is a saying that goes, “show me whom you love and I’ll tell you who you are”. Well, Blaine, my cutie, loving you has made me a better man.” Kurt stops, and smiles tearfully at Blaine. “What do you say, should we keep going?”

Blaine smiles, sniffs and wipes Kurt’s tears before squaring his shoulders. “After all these years, still a work in progress?”

Kurt lets out a wet laugh, and Dan and Cecilia share a smile. 

“Still a work in progress. Now, let’s sing!”

“ _ Two hearts, two hearts, that beat as one, _

_ Our lives have just begun … _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from David Bowie's Golden  
> Lyrics at the end from Lionel Richie's Endless Love


End file.
